


a daydream spills from my corked head

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #59 - tactile: She lifted her other hand and ran her fingers through his wet hair, eyes drifting down and settling at the firm set of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a daydream spills from my corked head

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Terrors".

It had been three days after their mission at Belle Reve and Conner's hair was STILL a bright platinum blonde.

He had gone through four economy sized bottles of shampoo over the course of the three days and all it had accomplished was dulling it at least.

"This is what I get for using hair dye that Batman created... I thought it was supposed to be temporary," he said, frowning at his reflection.

"It is," a voice said from behind him.

Conner looked up and saw M'gann reflected in the mirror. She was leaning against the door, a small black box in her hand.

"Robin gave me the shampoo to remove the dye. Apparently Batman's been busy with the League and he forgot," she said, walking towards him.

"Batman doesn't forget anything. He probably just wanted to see me squirm."

"Robin said something along those lines."

Conner snorted at that before holding out his hand to her. M'gann placed the box on the sink counter and took his hand, locking their fingers together.

This was something they did when they were alone. They were always touching. Hands, mouths, it didn't matter; just as long as they were in contact with each other.

She lifted her other hand and ran her fingers through his wet hair, eyes drifting down and settling at the firm set of his mouth. She pressed her lips together, removing her hand from his hair and picked up the box.

"Come on. I'll help you with it," she said, pulling him towards the showers.

\------

M'gann sat on the edge of the tub while she scrubbed Conner's hair.

"What do you think Batman used to make this dye?" he asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Who knows? I assumed he merely told your hair to turn blonde and it did because he's Batman."

"Oh, you've got jokes, huh?"

"Of course I do. Given the representation my people get in popular culture, they tend to think we Martians don't have a sense of humor, but we do."

"Is that so?"

She placed a dollop of bubbles on his nose, forehead, and chin.

"Very. My uncle happens to be an incredibly funny man."

Seeing Conner's eyes cross while staring at the bubbles made her laugh. He glared at her halfheartedly before wiping them off.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"I'm sure I will. Can you tilt your head back a little more so I can rinse this off?"

He grumbled affirmatively and leaned back as she requested. M'gann began rinsing his hair, rubbing the pads of her fingers against his scalp. Conner decided that this was soothing and closed his eyes, a pleased sound escaping him.

"Does this make up for the bubbles?" she asked, grinning as she continued to rinse his hair.

"No... But it helps," he said, eyes still closed.

M'gann shrugged her shoulders and went on with her work. She turned the water off and stood up to admire her work. Conner lifted his head up to look at her and saw her nodding in approval.

She pulled him up, saying, "The blonde works for you, but I think the black hair suits you more," as she brought him up to the mirror.

The blonde was gone, replaced with the black he was so used to. His brows furrowed as he looked over at M'gann's reflection in the mirror.

"... I look like a wet dog."

She smacked his shoulder lightly, giving him a chiding look. He chuckled and shook his head in her direction, sending droplets of water flying at her.

"Now you're acting like one," she said, telekinetically bringing a towel over to them.

M'gann placed the towel on Conner's head and began drying his hair. After a few seconds, she stopped, causing him to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her wrist.

She nodded negatively and used the towel to pull his head towards hers. She kissed him, lips easily fitting to his. He reached up, one hand resting at the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him, while the other cradled her jaw.

Conner slipped his tongue between her lips, something new they'd recently tried and discovered they liked. She hummed and released the towel, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She pulled away, pressing her forehead against his, and said, "So what was that about paying me back for the bubbles?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Behind the Sea" by Panic! At the Disco.


End file.
